shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Static Dyson
"Demon Eyes" Static Dyson, is a infamous , and a former Officer of the . He was the one time leader of the Revolutionary Army's most dangerous Assassination squad, True Graves and is one of three members to make up the legendary Revolutionary Trio. He later defected from the after he and His "Revolutionary Squad" committed a gruesome and vicious assault upon a branch of islands, classed as the Kiko Pass where they attacked and brutally massacred the inhabitants before they were ultimately stopped by one of his childhood The Blur Nova Blade and the Dawn Breakers during the following altercation most members of the True Graves were killed with the exception of Static and his two advisors, This gruesome and vicious assault would later become known worldwide as the Massacre of Kiko Pass and would be the Starting point for Statuc's Path of Piracy. He is also the childhood friend of the infamous Adventure Phoenix Redfox also known worldwide as The Gun Empress. He is a former prisoner of kept in the lowest level of the Great Prison Level 6, the after his defeat at the hand of the "Human Blade" Ice Blade, after he fought and escaped from the ex- and current commonly known by his alias Akainu and a large group of Marines, Six months after his defection from the Revolutionary Army, however he was later released by during his infiltration of the Great Prision. He currently holds a of 550,000,000 and is the consumer of the Fuzai Fuzai no Mi. Appearance Static is a muscular and relatively tall and lighly tanned-skinned Man who posses complicatedly spiky Black swept hair, and a pair of very unique eyes that are stilted and red in color, with an additional ring in them. Due to his strict traning regiment, Static has bevoloped hia boy to the peak of humanity which is shown through his compact and defined muscles and notable scars. He bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Cain's Red eyes and Black, spiky hair but inherited the shape of both his eyes and face from his Mother. He almost always carries around his Most treasured Sword Senhime over his left hip, allowing him to easily draw it with his right hand. His left hand is usually seen resting over it, though he can also use this hand to pull his sword out before sitting down. In his original appearance Static wore a white long sleeved form fitting Haori tucked in, he wore a long black sleeveless Coat with red, gold and purple colored decoration on it. On his lower half he wore a normal black, gold and red belt, Black Pants that are tucked in to black and gold Boots. and is also known from time to time to have worn a Black and red leather Japanese samurai chest armor over a black Haori, Over these is a pitch black Cape, On hie lower half we wore Black Trousers that are held in place by two Red leather belts, two black leather wrist bands and black boots. He also wore a red face guard with a Black crescent moon engraved into the forehead. After the two year timeskip, Static's neck appears much thicker and more muscular and his hair became slightly longer. He now wears a long, open black coat with an orange collar and shoulder pads and has a gold chain that is connected to the end of the his sword, closed on the bottom of the coat collar is a black Dragon shaped zipper, a Red Arm band with the same dragon from the zipper on it is tied around the left sleeve and black and red gloves. He has a black short sleeved shirt underneath, and is wearing a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings, Black almost leather pants, and Black boots with red and gold straps. Static has also gained more muscle. He also appears to have gotten taller. Senhime is strapped over his left hip under his coat. Later on While in the New World Static wore a long black and red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a white cardigan shirt and had a Red sash around his waist where he kept Senhime, black pants, and he wore what appeared to be black sea boots. During his battle with Nova and Phoenix he wore a full Black hakama suit along with his red and black Captain's Coat, long Black finger-less gloves along with sandals. After helping Phoenix Redfox stop Nova Blade during his Nova's Revenge Arc, He loses his entire left arm, with was replaced by an Metal arm that was built by Bane Shotman, in addition to gaining numerous scars along his upper torso and back. Months after the Altercations between his Childhood friends and the end of his turmoil, Static now wears a white and green hooded trench-coat along with white pants with a brown sash and a black deep V-neck collard shirt. He also now wears black thigh length boots and is from time to time seen carrying a backpack. On both hands his real and artificial one he wears a pair of black gloves. Category:Jakyou Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:West Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Swordsmen Category:Yonkou Category:Revolutionary Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User